Dear Kardes
by duffy mirage
Summary: a day with 2 brothers


Just a fan of the serise , and wanted to share this story with u all , thought its a cute one . anyway i hope u like it as much i do

When Sarp arrived home he went straight to the room he is sharing with his little brother, to find his mother arranging the blanket over his baby brother "anne, what's

happening here?" , Fusun said without taking her eyes from her sleeping boy in front of her, " your kardes, is feeling sick, his fever still high. he just went back to sleep" Sarp

looked worried "you know what anne let me take him to the hospital, just give 10 minutes to change and then I'll wake him ".

In 15 minutes Sarp went to wake his sick Kardis "Umut, canim wake up, "Umut was not feeling any better now, Sarp sat beside him while his hand on his forehead "let's take

you to the hospital, tamam ", "am tired Abi " Umut respond . "know canim, come on we will see Dr. Mete "Sarp said while helping him from bed, "no, am tired abi "Umut

didn't want to move at all. "Kardesim, you are burning, come on lean on me ".

In the hospital Umut was laying in bed while Sarp was talking to Dr. Mete who wasn't thrilled to share the next information with Sarp "Sarp, you said he has the fever since

yesterday". yes and we couldn't bring it down at all ". " and he wasn't taking any rest " the doctor confirm with Sarp, " he thought if he works around, he won't be sick " Sarp

said sadly, he knows where this is coming from. Dr. Mete cut his thoughts by saying " that was a bad move for him Sarp , I will have to admit him for the night " , Sarp heart

stop beating for a second " do you have to, I mean can you just give him something to bring his fever down", " I will do that, but his temperature is dangerously high and he

was feverish for the past 24 hrs. , adding to that he is super dehydrated, I can not take a chance with all that". Sarp touches his temple and said "I got it Dr. but I don't think

Umut will be happy about this "Dr. Mete "if he did, he will be the first, no one is thrilled to spend the night in the hospital, but its something it has to be done". "Tamam Dr."

Sarp said, "but let me talk to him first, I don't want him to freak out, and cause a scene like last time". Dr. Mete had to smile at that, by now he knows the brothers too well,

he is aware of everything these two went through and understand it, they are not like his usual patients, but he understands the dynamic between the two kardes. "Tamam,

but am going to inform the nurse to start the IV on him ", Sarp went to where his brother was laid, he was almost sleeping, but restlessly, Sarp went and touch his right

cheek gently, Umut opened his eyes slowly "Abi?" , " yes its abim" and he kissed his forehead. "Abi am tired ". " you are sick canim " " I want anne " Umut whine " shshs I

know canim, but you will be fine tamam, now I want you to listen to me Umut " " No, No" Sarp again placed his hand on his cheek " Umut listen to me, come on". But Umut

being Umut was just ignoring his brother, he doesn't do it on purpose but this is coming from the abusive childhood he had, "abi, why she is here ?!" a terrified Umut asked

"Umut look at me , no focus on me " Sarp instruct " canim we will have to stay the night in the hospital " Umut was trying to sit but Sarp was not allowing him " Abi am sorry

am not going to disobey you again , please I don't want to stay " " oh Askim, am not punishing you " Umut from Nowhere took his brother's hand and tried to kiss it " please

abi", Sarp immediately took both of their hands and kissed his baby brother hand " Umut , canim, askim, listen to me you are sick, Dr. Mete want you to stay until your fever

go down, tamam, the nurse is here to attach the IV, you are dehydrated, you didn't eat or drink anything for the past 12 hrs., you keep throwing up everything . they need to

make sure you are getting better, and I need to make sure you are getting better canim " Sarp said it while playing with Umut hair . "you are not going to leave me alone

here abi, right ? " the question took Sarp by surprise , but he recovers quickly and smiled at his brother and went and kissed his forehead " Never kardesm, canim am not

leaving you, now calm down and let the nurse do her job " " it hurts abi ". " Shsh tamam, here hold my hand , am not going to leave your hand , shsh all done , all good

canim, you are fine " Sarp encourage his brother , " I want anne " " I know, we will call her later, now try to catch some sleep, I will be here, not going anywhere " and he

just sat on the chair beside his bed " Promise?!" , Umut always turn to a kid whenever he is in this vulnerable statue , and Sarp understand that's why he replied with "

promise canim , I promise now please just sleep " " I want anne", he really doesn't know when to stop, so in his best tough big brother tone he order his kardes "Umut,

sleep, now" Umut is sick but he cannot mistake that tone at all, so he didn't push his brother further " Tamam abi".

After 2 weeks

Sarp was with his brother when his phone rang " Afandam Mudur", when he saw his boss number, " Sarp can you come to the station Oglum?" he asked, Sarp breath heavily

" mudur you know I can't say No to you ", " but ", Sarp was touching his temple " I know you might not like what I will tell you "

"just say it Sarp, whats on your mind ?" , Sarp was debating himself, but he settled on telling the truth " well am at the hospital", " are you ok Oglum ?" Mudur Halok cut him

off " I am , I am fine mudur , but its Umut, he has a follow up appointment , he still not fully recover , I need to keep an eye on him, till anne come back " " Oglum " " I

know, everyone thinks he is old enough to take care of himself, but he is not" "Sarp, don't worry, I got it, tell me what do you need ?"

"Nothing mudur I just need to keep an eye on him, he has a habit of sneaking around and that what cause his health to relapse " ." ok tell you what Sarp, lets make a deal,

since I need you around for the meeting , you bring Umut with you and I'll keep an eye on him " Mudur suggest, Sarp was surprised " ya mudur, no I can't let you do that " "

why you can't, its not like something new for me, I do it daily with you guys " " I know, but Umut is not in police with us", " and ?!" " I mean some people still don't feel

comfortable around him " " who cares Sarp , your kardes payed for the mistakes he made and that's all, that why no one can say a word about him " " I know mudur , but I

can't do that to you " "Sarp, you are not doing anything to me, am asking you, now bring Umut with you and I will watch over him, and if he needs anything during this time

you tell me " ." he really need to sleep now mudur, and I really don't won't to bother you " ." you are not " " mudur don't push it , Umut is a little naughty when it comes to

sleep , he will annoy you and the team " " Sarp, he won't " " mudur don't blame me later " , " am not , bring him Sarp , finish the meeting and then you can leave ,tamam " ,

Sarp breath heavily then said " Tamam mudur, I'll talk to the Dr. then am heading to the station, see you later mudur " .

Sarp went inside the room again, said "Sarp, his temprture is slightly high " " but am feeling fine abi, I keep telling him am fine " Umut whine "Umut, you don't look fine at all

" " thank you " the doctor said after Sarp reply, that causes Umut to pout, Sarp just went beside him and held him " oh canim, no need to pout , dr Mete already said it will

take you some time to go back to your old self " , "Umut are you following my orders ? " Umut "yes " Sarp looked at him in disbelieve "defiantly not doctor " "Saaaaaarp"

Umut whine again. Dr. Mete " Umut, what am going to do with you", the Dr looked defated " ya doctor , don't get mad at e " "am not , lay down "" no no no no, please don't"

make me lay down , walla I;'ll do what you want " Umut said "apparently you are not, now lay down Umut" "abi, please tell him no more injections " , Sarp played with Umut

hair " Shsh Kardes, come on lay down " Umut wasn't thrilled that his brother sided with Dr. Mete , so he lowered his head in responed, "I'll go and prepare tge injection and

come back " Sarp thank the doctor by nodding his head for him, and went and sat beside Umut and held him by th shoulder to his side "Askim, why you arguying with Dr.

Mete ? " " why you agree with him, I hate injections " " I know Canim how much you hate it, but what I hate more is watching you suffer even more , you are not following

the doctor orders, or any order, to be honest , you are not resting when I tell you, or anne tell you, so now we are here again " " I got board abi " " you are not board

Yarmaz, tell me why you keep doing that ?" , Umut lean on his brother side , Sarp rub his back , " canim you need to understand no matter what I will always worry about

you , so you better accept this fact " " but abi, I become a burden to you " Sarp " I owe you a tan for your behind when you will get better " Sarp threat his baby brother ,

but Umut Surprised with his ansswr " if it will make you less angry with me , then do it ", Sarp held him tighter and kissed his side head " Guzal kardes, benim kardes , I can

never be mad at you tamam , but you keep saying those things that are irritating me , I never want you to feel that you are a burden , I love you so much canim, and I give

you the world to see you happy and in good health . no more talking nonsense like this again , Tamam canim " "Tamam abi " " good , now you will need to apologize to ""

how come he always find an excuse to give a shot ", "well kardes, if you had listened to his order from the beginning, he wouldn't find anything to give you , now lay down

"."Abi walla this area still hurt from the last one " Sarp had to laugh at that " I will ask Dr. Mete to give you something to make it less painful" "abi" " Yes Umut" " I love you

abi" and went and kiss his brother cheek, who smiled and held him again.

Once the hospital visit finished , Umut was still trying to convince his brother " Sarp you can drop at home and then go to the station " " no am not letting you alone " "abi,

don't you trust me " " no canim, I don't trust to take care of your health, you are coming with me to the station " " abi " " Umut no more complaining , lets go Mudur Halok is

waiting for me " Umut just stand infront of the station he once worked for , Sarp just wrap his arm around his shoulder " you are one of us no matter what happened in the

past tamam kardesem " Umut walked beside Sarp, he still feel ashamed of what he did, and need a constant reminding from his family to let go of the past. They head to the

office and greet everyone there, Umut meantime changed his position and went behind his brother till they reach his desk , Sarp took his jacket and place it on the chair

"Umut, come on sit down", in the mean time Musa came in, and since they worked with both of the brothers, and even after everything happened they still have good

relation, well better than the relation with Mart, so Musa said " welcome Sarp, oh Umut is here too, is he going to join us too" Umut" Funny Musa "Sarp " am going to see

mudur, both of you, behave " and he went inside after knocking the door " welcome Sarp " " thank you mudur, am heading now to the meeting with the other "."good , and

I'll keep an eye on your wayward brother " , " he will try to sneak out the moment he makes sure am stuck in the meeting , I know am asking a lot but don't let him leave

","don't worry I'll keep him on check " " he is supposed to take a rest or a nap , his temprture is slightly high, so he got a shot again to bring it down, and that might calm

him a little", " calm you brother, from experience with your kades nothing can calm him down like you", " I know mudur, he is a little naughty " ,mudur Halok just give him a

stare " ok he is naughty, but he is a good person, he is kind, lovable and he loves to be held and to be hugged and cuddled oh he loves them the most . sorry, sir too much

information not needed, sorry"," you are so passionate about Umut ogulm, and I don't mind the" too much information". I know how much you care about him, plus your

family is the reason that makes you outshine in your work Sarp " "thank you, sir, and yes they are the reason am doing what I do now, now excuse me mudur I have to go

now " " Tamam son, see u later". Sarp went to Umut had his head placed on the deskm so he bend and give him a kiss on his right cheek , "canim Umut " Umut smile to his

brother " abi " " yes its abim" and he went and sat on his knees infront of him "Askim, listen to me am going to the meeting and come back ASAP , you set here and rest , I

will ask them to to send you something to eat " " no abi, am not hungry, I'll wait for you we will have dinner togethrr tamam " "tamam, but you are going to drink your juice

and will set politly here " " abi" " no abi, if I hear that you misbehaved we will have a serious conversation later , you hear me" " yes I hear you abi" "guzal , do you need to

use my computer " " no , the lights hurt my eyes ",Sarp took his brother face in his hand and kissed both eyes " canim kardes, stay still tamam","tamam abi ". Sarp went

with the team while Umut watching them until they dispear from his sight, so he went back and palced his head on the desk, he cant't fall a sleep here, he wants to but not

here, he tried playing with his phone but that just irritate him more , he was think am a grownup man , he doesn't need to be told to behave , he can behave , but again he

wasn't thrilled to sit still, so he checked the surrounding and saw everyone accompined by there own work, so he stands up and start walking toward the exit door after one

look around the place . suddnely he heard his name called, he froze, it wasn't Sarp voice and he wasn't sure he wants to turn around and confirm his suspicion, but he did

eventually so he turned around and saw Sarp boss, Halok mudur looking at him with folded hand and said " mu office, now " , Umut thought he can say no and runaway, but

Sarp will be pissed , and he is more afraid of angry Sarp than his mudur, so he looked at the floor and walked to the mudur office who let him in and closed the door behind

him , Umut flinch at that sound and all he can think about is I want abi, he tried not to freak out , Halok Mudur will shout at him now and will cause a problem to Sarp .

Mudur can see the look on the kid face , maybe he was an office before , but he is still kid at heart "Oglum where were you heading?" Umut was debating about telling him

the truth or dare lie to him and maybe he can get away with it, or Sarp already inform Halok mudur about the whole situation and then he will be in trouble with both mudur

and Sarp , Mudur can see and read the kid in front of him , he is like open book "Umut , the truth please, I know you are creating a different scenario in your head" "am I in

trouble ?'' Umut dare to ask "not sure oglum , what Sarp told you " "to wait for him", "and where were you heading then .." "m m m" ," tell me the truth or am calling your

abi" , "no mudur don't tell Sarp , I was board I want to go out , the mudur stare at him "so you just came from the hospital and now ignoring not the doctor ordes but also

your abim orders too"," no am not , am just you know its hard to sit " "why" Halok mudur asked him even though he is aware about the reason "because its hard to just sit "

"oglum if you don't give me good reason am telling Sarp", "ya mudur , don't please , ok I'll tell you , ok I just came from the hospital ad my doctor always find a reason to

give a shot ", "ah " he said it while trying to hide his smile "walla mudur its not funny, it hurts a lot ", "tamam , sorry . now tell me what will help ""walking ""or laying

down","ya mudur laying down is not an option , no place here to do that ".Halok mudur went and just move him to th other side of the room , where big sofa is seated " this

is will do the work for you", Umut wasn't prepared for this " but mudur , I cant just lay here in your office " , " and why you can't ", " because its your office " , " oh smart

Umut-can ,come on go lay down " , " Umut turned and looked at him " I don't want to bother you , I will go to saro desk and am not moving , soz " "oglum if you don't lay

down , you will have a seriose talk with your abi " , " mudur don't do that , angry Sarp is bad news for me , walla I won't be able to sit for days ",mudur just smile and said "

you deserve it yarmaz. Now not another word and come on lay down, just till Sarp finish his meeting " . umut went and sit down on the sofa while mudur went to his desk ,

when he raise his head and saw him sitting " oglum , do you want me to come down and show you how laying down looks like " , "you won't dare mudur" he challenge him "

you know what I accept your challenge yarmaz" and he went to Umut side , Umut freaked out " no mudur I was joking , I will lay down " and the moment Halok mudur sat

beside him he just place his hand in front of him in defense move , to block whatever will come from the mudur . Mudur felt bad for the kid who went in defense mood to

protect himself , when he sat down he didn't touch him , he just said " Umut , oglum look at me", Umut immediately got embarrassed when he relies what he did "am sorry "

he manage to say , "oglum , did you really thought I will hit you " Umut could feel himself getting emotional " I did a lot of bad things before , I dishonest a lot of people ,

and I betrayed the uniform , people still hold grudge and am afraid that they will do something to Sarp just to get back at me "," oh oglum, you need to let go of this past it

happened , its done ,its n new chapter for you as Umut not Mert , we are your family as much Sarp to us . we don't hate you , you made a mistake and payed a huge price

for it , but you went through a lot of devastating events before that in your life , so stop thinking that you are the worst human being in the world ", "please don't tell Sarp ,

he already have a lot of things in his shoulder m I don't want him to worry more " , mudur play with his hair then said " and people blaming Sarp for loving his Umut more

than anything " , "ya mudur , don't talk like that , Walla I will cry ", "tamam , come here oglum" and he held him when he saw he already start crying , when he calm down ,

mudur just let him lay down again ,"oglum try to get some rest and don't think about it , and am not telling Sarp ,just close your eyes". "am not going to sleep", "don't sleep

just close your eyes ", "mudur", "afendam, oglum", "thank you ", mudur just placed his hand on his eyes , then kissed his forehead "anytime oglum , take a rest now " Umut

closed his eyes and in minutes he was already sleep.

In 2 hrs. Sarp came back to his desk and looked for his brother who wan nowhere to be seen, so he immediately went knocking in mudur door and enter, before he could ask

anything, mudur just told him quietly on your left ", he looked and saw his brother napping on the sofa , he looked confused "how did you mange to make him sleep " , and in

his office he continue in his mind , "come on , lets step outside for a minute" , "tamam , but mudur why he is in your office " he asked the question eventually," let's see , he

was having a hard time sitting on your desk, so I asked him to lay down on my office " Sarp still confused "and he just went and lay down, that easily" "does he do anything

that easily Sarp ?" Sarp "walla no, he gave us hard time every day", mudur just smile and said "I had that at the beginning, but then we got to mutual agreement between

the two of us ", " good to know that","Sarp, is he still have nightmares", Sarp " sometimes, mostly when he is alone , did he have one" ," kind of, but his abi sense help to

calm him down", now Sarp looked confused "Walla I don't get you mudur", "your jacket, he is holding your jacket, I didn't know your kardes was that sensitive'," canim

kardesem, mudur I don't know how can I thank you "."don't Sarp , if you finish go both of the you and enjoy the rest of your off day ", "I will mudur, again thank you I really

appreciate that you accepting Umut , with everything happened with him . not everyone is welling to do that"," Sarp ,Umut is and will alwyse be a family to us , now go home

" "tamam, let me just retrieve my yarmaze kardes", so he went back to the office and went to his sleeping brother and sat on the sofa and start playing with his hair "Umut,

Askim "Umut opened his eyes not sure where he was "abi?!" , "Afendem canim ", Umut went and held his brother by the neck and hugged his brother hard and said "I love

you so much abi" and he dragged him to the sofa with him, "oh canim, I love you too", and held him tighter then give him kiss on his cheek , and when they parted away, he

kissed his forehead, and lean on his brother's chest " I can see you are feeling much better now"," I am, how was your meeting?", " interesting , now ready to go home " , "

Sure . Abi?" " afendam Kardes", " when I was a sleep, I don't know how and don't laugh at me, but I could feel you with me all time", Sarp kissed his other cheek " am

always with you Umut , don't ever forget that , now come on lets go" Umut looked surprised " Sarp is that your jacket", "Yes", Umut was looking at the jacket suspiciously "

why do I have your jacket"," who cares, I sure don't care " "where're my shoes ?!" ," what do you mean , where did you throw your shoes " , " I didn't throw them at all " ,

then it hit him " OMG Sarp it was mudur , he brought your jacket m right , I start talking in my sleep again " Sarp took him in his arm " tamam just calm down ,come on

listen to me Umut-can , calm down first " then he let him face him " nothing in your control happened , don't freak out , mudur didn't complain about it at all , his intention

was helping you , and he knew that am the one to calm you down , he couldn't just call me in the meeting , because I will for sure leave them for you , so he brought my

jacket to you ", "abi, am sorry" , Sarp held his face " hey why are you sorry , don't be silly kardes , come on lets go home, and here is your shoes"," can I wear your jacket?",

" stop being polite its not on you, here let me help you ",he helped him then give him couple of swats " aw abi , why am getting this now " , " because I want to " ," you just

like being bossy " Umut said with pout , " I guess I do , come on" and they walked together to Halok mudur, who said" Umut you ok son? " "I am mudur. thank you for

everything" ,"oh don't mention it oglum, am sorry I ruin you day with your abi" , Umut asked hesitantly " can I hug you ","oglum you don't need an invitation to do that ,

come here son" and he went for the hug " thank you for not telling Sarp , and sorry for giving you hard time earlier " , Halok mudur had to laugh at that "it was my pleasure

having you today , stay the way you are yarmaz", "am not yarmaz" , " well we will not fight over it , go with your abi , take a rest and listen to your anne and abi , tamam" "

tamam mudur". Musa & Salim were sitting and watching , Musa said thinking he wasn't loud enough " it seems Umut is becoming mudur pet again", both of them laugh at his

comment , but they were surprised when Sarp said "Musa do you mind saying that loud ", Musa got embarrassed "sorry Sarp" ,"if you can't say it loud , then don't say at all,

come on Umut-can, lets go home", Umut didn't hear what they were talking about " tamam abi, see you all", and walked by his brother side and they walked together toward

the car.

Anne: mom

Kardes/ Kardesem: brother /my brother

Canim: Darling /Dear/Sweety

Abi: brother

Tamam: ok

Mudur: director

Yarmaz: Naughty

Askim: Darling

Afandem: an affirmative answer

Oglum: son /my son

Guzel: beautiful /lovely/good /fine

Can: darling/beloved/precious

Soz : Promise


End file.
